


Painting Annie's Nails

by sugar addiction sweet (my_blue_wheelbarrow)



Series: Frostiron Family Fluff [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/sugar%20addiction%20sweet
Summary: Tony paints his daughter's fingernails when his husband Loki surprises them.ora short bit of Frostiron Family Fluff.





	Painting Annie's Nails

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ❁

"Don't mess it up, Daddy," Annie says, moving her hand in the process. 

"Well, honey, if you don't want me to mess it up, you need to stay still," Tony replies, dipping the little applicator back into the nail polish bottle. 

Annie straightens up immediately, spreading her fingers and holding her breath.

Tony chuckles at his daughter before he carefully applies the dark green nail polish on the girl's small fingernail. One stroke is enough to get it covered and if Tony is being honest, this nail could be the best of all. The first one was really messed up and got Annie's whole thumb red. 

"Now you need to add the sheer one, Daddy!" Annie exclaims, already wagging her hands in the air. 

"Shouldn't we wait a bit before this layer is dried?" Tony asks, sure that the green nail polish isn't dried yet. 

The brown-haired girl shakes her head. 

"No, no, no. Aunt Tasha explained to me that the nail polish doesn't have to be dried before you put on the sheer one. Come on, Daddy!" 

Tony chuckles again and nods in surrender. He opens the nail polish and grabs his daughter's hand for the twentieth time that day. 

"Last one," the engineer says and the applicator meets Annie's nail.

But in that exact moment, a certain black-haired mage appears behind Annie and Tony drags the applicator all the way over the girl's hand. Well, he's got the fingernail covered, too. 

"Fuck, Lokes!" Tony exclaims, putting a hand over his arc-reactor and taking deep breaths. 

"Bad word, Daddy!" Annie says, a scandalized look on her face. 

"Tsk tsk tsk, don't say such words in front of our daughter, dear," Loki scolds, a mischievous smirk curling at his lips. 

Before Tony could say anything, Annie held her hands up in front of her other dad's face. 

"Look at my nails, Papi! I picked out the colors and Daddy painted them!"

Loki smiles as he takes Annie's little hands in his' and regards them. Her nails were alternately painted dark green, red and gold. It looked terrible, really. 

"My, it looks excellent. The color range is truly astonishing, my love," Loki compliments, pressing a soft kiss to his daughter's forehead. 

The little girl beams with pride, apparently not even aware of the huge streak of sheer nail polish gleaming on her hand. 

"Hey, some credits to the creator, too, please," Tony says, pouting playfully. 

"Of course, how could I forget, Anthony. You did well." 

Tony can't help but let out a laugh at that. 

"Fine, Reindeer. I'll take my proper compliments later," the brown-haired man says, shooting his husband a lewd look. 

That expression gets mirrored in Loki's grin. 

The mage is about to say something, surely subtle and sexy but Annie butts in. 

"Yes! Papi and I will bake pancakes for Daddy!" The girl gets up from the couch, rushing into the kitchen.

Loki is still grinning, now with more mischief and less seductiveness. Tony grins, too. 

"Not what I had in mind, but definitely good, too," he says, letting his husband pull him up from the floor.

Loki looks at Tony with that special smile, that one with the fondness in his eyes. The mage cups Tony's face with his cold hands before he kisses him softly like he rarely does. 

Tony enjoys the kiss fully when- 

"Papi! Come on!!"

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more of Frostiron Family Fluff featuring Annie coming.


End file.
